


Endless Possibilities

by dragonfly_reborn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_reborn/pseuds/dragonfly_reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of oneshots featuring you, the reader, and our favorite DBZ boys in a variety of adventures. (Requests welcome, see author's note.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i></i><br/><b></b><br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Reader x Various</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Piccolo

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought up on a spur of the moment. I wasn't much of a drabble person in the beginning but after reading a few from very talented writers here, well, it's starting to grow on me. If anything, it may be just the boost I need to get rid of my writers block for my other stories ~~and I don't think readers will object to the idea of more DBZ RI~~. Guess it's a win-win situation, eh? ;)
> 
> By the way, there won't be any order in which these will be written in. There isn't a set number of these I have in mind, it all depends on however many ideas I get or any readers who'd like to contribute.
> 
> Some of these will have a romance theme to them, others implied pairings, family/friendship centered, or non-romance.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd start this off with a different character, and the reason I chose Piccolo is because he was my favorite DBZ character (and still is one of my favorites) before Trunks was introduced. Gotta love Green-man!  
>   
> PS: You could say this is Teamfourstar based. Those who haven't seen the abridged series yet will likely not get the joke here:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBm_2IUn4MU

\- - - - - - - -

“Okay, to shoot fireballs, press this button,” you explained as your thumb hovered over the assigned button on the controller. “Then to jump, it’s this one.”

The young boy nodded then took the controller in his hands when you handed it to him. You ran a tutoring center and had some of your video games and consoles available for the kids you tutored after their session while they waited for their rides. Gohan was the only one still waiting for his ride, so you took out your old Nintendo 64 and one of the Mario Party games so he wouldn’t be bored waiting. 

A few rounds later, you noticed how quickly he was picking up on the game play. After beating his second opponent, he looked up at you. 

“Want to play in versus now?” 

You glanced at your watch, then back at him. “Well, I guess we have time for one more before your ride is here.” 

With that, you hooked the second controller up to the console and selected your character. “I’m warning you now, Gohan, I’m not going to hold back.” The young demi flashed a quick grin.

About halfway through the match, the doorbell rang. You paused the game and both turned your heads towards your front door.

“That must be your ride, Gohan.” You both got up and walked towards the door. As you opened it, you were taken aback by the tall…green figure standing on the other side of the door. His stern expression met your startled eyes. Before you could pull Gohan away from the door to close it and call the police, you hear, “Hey, Piccolo!” 

You blinked and looked down at the little boy, noticing his wide smile. 

“Wait…. T-this is the Piccolo you mentioned?” you questioned Gohan, pointing towards the green figure and not noticing the growl of annoyance coming from the other side of the door.

Gohan nodded, then asked if he could show him something before heading home. You noticed he was pointing to the TV screen where the game was still on pause. 

You gulped, still feeling uneasy. 

“Don’t worry, he’s a good guy.”

You hesitantly opened the door for Piccolo and he came in. Gohan grabbed his mentor by the hand and pulled him towards the TV screen like a hyper child. 

“Look, Piccolo!” Gohan exclaimed, pointing at one of the characters on the screen. “That must be the Yoshi my dad was talking about; you guys _do_ kind of lookalike.” 

Piccolo’s eyebrow twitched and he growled, his canine-like teeth exposing as he roared in annoyance. “ARE YOU _INSANE_!? That looks _nothing_ like me!”

\- - - - - - - -


	2. II. Goku

\- - - - - - - -

“It’s hopeless; I’ll never be able to learn.” You sulked, sitting on the ground and hugging your knees to your chest.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw someone sitting down beside you. 

You turned and looked up at the person clad in orange. “It’s no use, I’m just too afraid of heights to learn how to fly, Papa.” 

Goku pulled you into his lap. “Why are you afraid of heights?” he asked curiously. “You know I would never let you hit the ground.”

You snuggled closer to your dad. “I don’t know…” you mumbled. “Why can’t you just teach me how to use Instant Transmission, instead?” 

It had already been a year since the fight with Buu and your dad was granted a new life. Once peace on the earth was restored, both of your parents thought it would be a great idea for you and your slightly older brother, Goten, to bond with and get to know your father since neither of you were given the chance to do so after the Cell games. 

Although Goku had been impressed by your level of ki (not to mention surprised when finding out that you too could become a Super Saiyan) at a young age, he seemed to be taken aback when you (reluctantly) admitted that you’d never learned how to fly. It wasn’t the same with Goten not knowing how to fly in the beginning; Gohan had even talked to you on numerous occasions about learning how to fly, saying it was only natural that you’d learn and how it could be beneficial in battle, but just the same you were too afraid. 

Goku ruffled your hair lovingly. “Instant Transmission takes more energy than you think, ___, and knowing how to fly helps **[1]**. Besides, don’t you ever wonder what it’s like to not be stuck to the ground?” 

You shuddered and shook your head and buried it into his chest. 

Goku’s hand continued stroking your hair. “Never?” he asked, surprised. “Or what about what it feels like to have the wind blowing through your hair?” 

You lifted your head. “It’s just that every time I’ve attempted to fly, I become scared and get disoriented from not being able to feel the ground.” 

Your dad scooped you up and walked over to the nimbus cloud floating nearby, then sat you down on the fluffy yellow cloud.

“The last time you tried was when I wasn’t around,” he corrected. “I’d like it if you’d try just one more time, and this time, I’ll be right beside you in case you start to fall.”

You blinked, hesitation still showing in your eyes. “Really? You promise?”

Goku nodded and smiled. “Yes, I promise.” 

You took a deep breath and said, “Well…okay.”

Goku extended his hands out and allowed you to grab them. “Just keep your eyes on me, and don’t look down.” 

Your father gathered his ki and pushed it down towards his feet, then slowly lifted himself off of the ground. The nimbus cloud slowly lifted up along with him to support you. You felt a breeze lightly push down on the top of your head as the both of you continued ascending. You kept rising until the bottom of a group of clouds now hovered over Goku’s head.

“I’m going to let go now,” Goku said, slowly removing his hands from yours, but still kept them within reach in case you fell. “Now like I had shown you earlier, slowly start pushing your ki down to your feet. Remember to keep your eyes on me.” 

You wobbled slightly when trying to balance on the fluffy cloud, but managed to catch yourself. A few deep breaths later, you gathered your ki and slowly moved it towards your feet as you began to push yourself up from the nimbus cloud. You hovered in the same spot for a few minutes until Goku told you to look down. You tentatively obeyed and felt your heart pulse to find the nimbus cloud no longer under you. 

“I…I’m flying,” you said, speechless. “I’m actually _flying_!” 

Goku grinned. “That’s my girl, I knew you could do it.”

With a new boost of confidence, you grinned. “Race ya home!” 

With a burst of ki you started take off, but due to not being used to being in the air for so long, you began to fall towards the earth. Arms flailing, you screamed as the wind began to harshly whip your hair, making it hard to keep your eyes open while your clothes clung against your body. It was a long way down and you were certain that not even the half-Saiyan blood, now racing rapidly through your veins, would be enough to sustain you from the fatal impact that awaited you at the bottom.

“PAAAAPAAAAA!!!” 

Just then, you felt two strong arms suspend your fall. You cracked one eye open and looked up to see your dad. Exhaling in relief, you tightly wrapped your arms around his neck. “Thank you for saving me, Papa.”

Goku chuckled. “Didn’t I tell you I’d catch you?”

You nodded. 

“I am _so_ proud of you! Flying at different speeds will take some practice but for now whatta you say we head home; besides it’s almost time for dinner!” 

Well, you certainly didn't want to miss that!

You pulled back and mirrored your father’s Son-grin, eyes beaming. “Yeah! I’m starving!”

\- - - - - - - -

**[1]** It’s never really explained why Goku didn’t teach any of his descendants the I.T. technique, but just for the sake of this oneshot I came up with my own theory. 


	3. III. Mirai Gohan (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with a third helping! 
> 
> To be perfectly honest, I temporarily lost interest in writing and have only recently picked it up again, so hopefully this turned out decently. 
> 
> In relevance of this oneshot, I’m normally not a big fan of pairings that interject with cannon pairings and while Gohan x Videl is no exception it’s neither confirmed, nor denied if their future counterparts ever met. So I wouldn’t consider this to be contradicting cannon in that aspect.

\- - - - - - - -

Running. You were running through the remains of long and winding streets, determined to stay paces ahead of your pursuers.

“STOP! THIEF!” 

You pressed onward, despite the growing ache in both your legs and side. Your mouth was now dry and the strap from your satchel continued to dig into your shoulder from the weight, but you couldn’t afford to stop or slow down. You had to make it—after coming this far there were no room for errors.

Just when it seemed like you were heading nowhere and your tired, sore feet couldn’t carry you another step, you caught glimpse of a narrow opening in a rusty gate up ahead. You forced yourself to try to not think about the condition of your feet and urged yourself to make it. _‘Just a little farther…’_

With a swift turn, you nearly lost your balance but barely managed to catch yourself, hissing from the sickening pop from underneath your feet. You yanked your handbag off and quickly tossed it over the gate before you dropped flat onto your stomach and began to squeeze yourself through the opening as fast as you could muster, kicking your feet against the ground when you became stuck until you made it on the other side. The pointed tips of the rusted bars scraped against your arms and legs, leaving small gashes in your skin. 

Exhausted and sore all over, you rolled over from your belly and onto your back and allowed your eye lids to fall as you began to catch your breath. Your recuperation time was rudely cut short when the gate rattled aggressively. Heart racing, your eyelids shot up to see the townspeople either shaking the gate or trying to squeeze their hands through the rusted diamond-shaped bars. 

“Bring that back, you thief!”

Quickly, you grabbed your bag and began to crawl backwards until you reached the nearest corner and disappeared behind it. Despite their shouting and cursing continuing, you rested against the wall and took a deep breath. It wasn’t just the angry townspeople who you had to worry about—the androids were out there as well. 

You glanced over your shoulder where you could still hear the shouting. _‘I don’t want to be anywhere nearby in case the androids hear all this commotion.’_

Even though you were its cause.

Your throbbing feet caused you to involuntarily hiss and glance down at your worn out socks. That sharp turn back there broke the blister on your foot.

_‘Not sure if I even want to look…’_ You sat up which caused another flinch and a groan. “But it’s not like I have a choice…” you muttered to yourself.

You opened your satchel for one of the items, all the while hanging your head in guilt. Stealing wasn’t something you ever wanted to resort to, but what other choice did you have? Especially when—

You were suddenly jarred from your thoughts as your hair swept past your eyes from the shift in the air around you, causing you to involuntarily let out a high-pitched yelp. You reflexively flinched and curled up into a ball while lying on your side, covering your eyes as you began to tremble in fright as the androids landed. 

Your heart pounded rapidly against your chest as the sound of footsteps gradually grew louder as they slowly advanced towards you, their shadows stretched across the ground until it covered you. Tears began to sting your eyes. So this was it, huh? This was how it would all end? 

_‘No, I don’t want this! I don’t want to die!’_

“I sincerely hope that you plan on returning whatever you stole.”

Gasping, your eyes shot wide open from the unrecognizable, stern voice. Still clutching the bag tightly in one hand, you tentatively brought the other one to your face to wipe the tears from your eyes before you prepared yourself to lift your gaze at the newcomer. Who was this man, and how did he manage to catch up to you without you knowing? His orange and blue outfit would undoubtedly make him stand out in society, but you’d never seen this man before. Still not knowing this stranger’s intentions, you quickly sat upright, back against the wall, and tucked one of your knees towards your chest with a flexed foot, despite the throbbing pain, in case you needed to defend yourself. 

“Don’t come any closer,” you warned, trying to stifle your trembling as much as possible. "I mean it!"

The stranger’s eyes widened when he saw what you were planning to do before he raised his hands at chest level. “Easy, now. I’m not going to hurt you; just return whatever it was you stole from those people.”

You clutched the strap of the hand bag tighter and remained unmoved from your position as you narrowed your eyes. You gulped, still tired from running for so long and you still hadn't regained enough of your strength to resume running; not to mention your feet were still in quite a lot of pain.

Suddenly, a young teen with lavender hair swooped down and landed a few feet behind the black-haired man. 

“What’s wrong, Gohan?! Why didn’t you wait up for--huh? Who’s that?”

The man turned his head towards the boy. “It’s okay, Trunks, false alarm this time. Why don’t we call it a day and resume our training tomorrow?”

The young teen nodded in reluctance, and right as he turned to leave he pointed towards your direction. “Gohan, she’s getting away!” 

A startled shock pulsed through your veins from the younger stranger’s reference to you, and began to forcefully stand while keeping one hand against the wall for support. You began to limp away as fast as possible while in shooting pain from your bleeding, blistered foot. _‘Crap! I’m not gonna make it!_

The pressure on your blistered foot caused you to wince and recoil before losing your grip on the satchel’s strap, the item making a heavy thud as it hit the ground. 

You were barely left with enough time to reflexively shut your eyes as gravity pulled you towards the solid, unforgiving ground. 

But the impact never came.

Cracking one eye open, you blinked in confusion upon seeing the ground under you. 

_‘Huh?’_

It was then your mind registered something was gingerly around your waist. 

“Are you okay, Miss?”

You looked up at the black-haired man. Your cheeks flushed as your gaze met his undeniably gorgeous dark eyes, but you quickly came to your senses when you realized that your loot was on the ground, the items now scattered on the ground: food, two water bottles and a roll of bandages. Panic swelled and you began to attempt to wriggle yourself free.

“Let _go_ of me!!!” 

The man quickly set you down then pinned both your wrists and ankles down to prevent you from scratching and kicking him. Although his duel grip was gentle, you quickly realized that his grip was still unbelievably strong. The restrain caused panic to rapidly rise as you to begin hyperventilating.

"What are you doing, Gohan?!" 

The dark-haired teen looked over his shoulder at his friend, who had shouted at him. The man turned towards you once more, his expression softening when he saw your frightened one. “It’s okay; nothing bad is going to happen, I promise.” 

Your eyes widened; though he sounded genuine, you were still timid of your unknown fate. 

‘Gohan’ then glanced over his shoulder towards the young teen. “Trunks, can you come over here for a minute?”

However, what you saw next surprised you. 

Gohan instructed 'Trunks' to give him a small brown bag. You saw as he reached in before pulling out a bean, showing it to you before putting it in his mouth and swallowing it. A few seconds later, Gohan spoke. “See? It’s okay, nothing bad will happen.”

With that said, he slowly released both your wrists and ankles then backed away a bit. Next he took out another bean and offered it for you to take. “These are called Senzu beans; I won’t force you to take it if you don’t want to, but it’ll heal your foot,” he said as he motioned to your dirty sock now stained with blood, then he offered a friendly smile. 

You gulped, unsure what to do. No one had ever gone out of their way to help you to such an extent as these two. It still seemed too suspicious. Let’s face it: people simply don’t help others without any strings attached anymore. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of your view, a little boy picked up one of the apples from the ground. He came racing over towards you with a beaming smile.

“__!” 

The two strangers looked over to see a small boy. 

Your eyes widened and you gasped. “Toshi, no! Stay back!”

Ignoring your order, and the two strangers, the little boy leapt over onto your lap and hugged you with his tiny arms. 

“Oh, thank you, ___! Thank you!” 

You wrapped your arms around the child protectively while still keeping your cautious eyes on the two strangers. Suddenly, as if just noticing the other two, Toshi pointed towards the pair. 

“Who are they?” he asked in between bites of the red, juicy apple he was ravenously munching on.

The two watched the scene before them, then exchanged glances. The older of the two closed his eyes and smiled, then reached into his pocket. He then tossed the rectangular object to the lavender-haired teen. Upon closer inspection, you noticed that the object appeared to be a wallet. You blinked in confusion.

“That should cover the cost of everything in that satchel; come and get me if it isn’t.”

The teen nodded as he tossed the wallet and clutched it, then smiled. “Right!”

Before you could ask what this was about, the teen hurried towards the direction of the townspeople. You tightened your hold around the little boy in your arms as you redirected your attention back to Gohan. “But…why? You don’t even know me.”

\- - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for dividing this up into two parts. The good news, however, is that I've already begun working on the second portion to this and that should be up soon. {crosses fingers}


End file.
